Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resistance system that provides a resistance exercise along multiple points of a longitudinal member, and more particularly relates to a resistance system that extends outwardly from a foundation point on a human body to independently attach to an intermediate point and a distal point along a longitudinal member for simulating realistic movements during resistance exercises.
Description of the Related Art
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Often, a resistance band is used to increase range of motion and movement for activities such as jumping. The body is forced to exert tensile force on the bands. Torn muscle tissue is rebuilt, repaired and strengthened. The resistance band often comprises elongated polymeric tubing that provides a predetermined amount of tensile force when stretched across different areas of the body.
It is known that resistance bands offer low cost, portability, ease-of-use and versatility for performing a variety of resistance exercises relative to dumbbells and steel exercise machines. With their simple, low cost design elements and broad fitness and therapeutic applications, resistance bands have achieved wide acceptance among fitness and therapeutic professionals and become standard exercise equipment found in many fitness and therapeutic industries. A complete workout of most of the major muscle groups can be achieved with resistance bands.
Normally, resistance bands enable a user to exercise both sides of the body at once, thereby reducing the time needed for a full-body workout. However, during the resistance exercise different muscle groups may require different amounts of tensile force. For example, a bicep requires more tension to develop than a forearm. Additionally, the arms and legs are difficult to control while performing resistance exercises with the resistance band, since they have a tendency to flail away from the torso.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional resistance bands are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.